thesimsupplyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigwallet Family Tree
The Bigwallets are a family of sims. The matriarch of the group is Lady Bigwallet of James Turner's Get to Work Rags to Riches Let's Play and Lady's Life Let's Play. Every generation, it is the responsibility of the children to start out with 0 Simoleons and work their way up to 100,000 Simoleons or more through unconventional methods. Generations # The original Bigwallet, Lady Bigwallet, made money as an artist and photographer. She owned an art gallery, the Bigwallet Emporium, in Oasis Springs. After earning her fortune, Lady settled down and raised a family with her alien husband, Wyatt Skaggs. In a spin-off series, Lady also owned a bakery, the Bigwallet Bakery. (GET TO WORK) # Lady's daughters, Anaya and Lacy Bigwallet, made money DJ-ing, dancing, and eventually running their own nightclub in the Bigwallet Emporium. Anaya married Atticus Boudreaux, and Lacy married Bradley Case. (GET TOGETHER) # Lady's granddaughter and grandson, cousins Little and Sir Bigwallet, made money as restauranteurs. They were the first generation that did not work in the Emporium. Instead, they had restaurant locations in several other worlds. Sir never found love, but Little married Gerald Disiac-Roe, the son of Lady's close friends and roommates, Bryanna "Afro" Disiac and Ingrid Roe. Little and Gerald had one son (Frederick). (DINE OUT) # Lady's great-grandson, Frederick Bigwallet, made a life for himself as a social media personality in San Myshuno, along with his wife, Penny Pizzazz. (CITY LIVING) # Lady's great-great-granddaughter, Katrina Bigwallet, owned veterinary clinics in Brindleton Bay and San Myshuno, and adopted several pets of her own (Chester, Wendy, Magog, Ziggy, and Sadie). After struggling to make ends meet, she became an archeologist, working in the temple of Selvadorada and converting the Bigwallet Emporium into a museum to display her finds. On her travels to Selvadorada, she met her husband, Mario Robles. (CATS AND DOGS, JUNGLE ADVENTURE) # Lady's great-great-great grandson, Sebastian Bigwallet, earned his fortune as a florist and organic honey producer as he raised a family with his wife, Luna Feldman. Together, they had four children (Raggy, Richie, Lady II, and Lord) and adopted a dog (Scooby). When he finally saved up enough money, the whole family moved to a sprawling farmhouse in Windenburg. (SEASONS) # Lady's great-great-great-great grandchildren are Raggy, Richie, Lady Bigwallet II, and Lord. Lady Bigwallet II carried on the family Rags to Riches tradition as she worked her way to fame as an actress before returning to her farming roots growing an orchard of money trees to make ends meet. In an unusual twist, Lady left her family by choice and moved into a run-down studio warehouse upon coming of age. She had an affair with level 4 celebrity Thorne Bailey and gave birth to their illegitimate twin children (Brussels B. and Blueberry B.). Soon after, she got engaged to her longtime girlfriend, actress Holly Alto, but their relationship ended in tragedy. Lady Bigwallet II later had another child (Banana R.) with Semaj Renrut, from James' Semaj Gets Famous series. (GET FAMOUS) # Lady's great-great-great-great-great grandchildren are twins Brussels B. and Blueberry B. as well as Banana R.. Banana R. Bigwallet moved to Sulani, where she first made a living by scavenging and cleaning up around Mua Pel'am, restoring the island and gaining the approval of the Island Elementals. She later set up a banana stand, selling plantain-based baked goods (among other things). Banana R. married Derumk Paoa, one of the Elementals, and together they have a daughter (Column). She also had an affair with Canoe Reefs and had another daughter called Plahn Tayne. The family also adopted a dog (Mr Chow Chow) and bred her with Scooby, resulting in a Chow Dane cross (Ticket) that they also adopted into the family. (ISLAND LIVING)￼ # Lady's great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughters, half sisters Column and Plahn Tayne moved to Glimmerbrook with their dog Ticket.. They're both learning magic, Column is going to be leaning towards evil magic. (REALM OF MAGIC)